Surveillance units are helpful for security operations to allow personnel to view surrounding areas. The deployment and relocation sequences of surveillance units are slow and cumbersome, which compromises the safety of the personnel manning the units. Additionally, the slow deployment and relocation sequences may inhibit the personnel's ability to perform certain tasks.